The year of the changing heart
by causeofCSI
Summary: Yuki is alomst ready to tell torhu what really happend that day when she was a child. The day she got the old red hat. Will they be ready for the truth? how will she react?the last chappie is a song chappie.
1. Year of the changing heart

The year of a changing heart

This time last year, Torhu's best friends first stayed at the Sohma house. Yuki could still hear Torhu telling the story of the tattered hat._ "He was my first love"_ Yuki still couldn't believe his ears. Could he really be Torhu's first love?

"Yun-chan, are you ok?" Torhu asked making that face that makes her look worried.

"I am fine Honda-san. You shouldn't worry so much." Yuki replied. He rested a hand on Torhu's shoulder._ But you are just as cute when you make your worried face._ Just then Kyo walked in and began to mumble something about the damn rat always ruining things that he wanted. "Oh shut up you stupid cat."

"I am going to kill you some day you God forsaken rat." Kyo growled as he raised a clenched fist to Yuki's face. Seeing the look of terror in Torhu's eyes, he dropped his hand and walked solemnly to his room.

_I'll wait to tell her until the time is right. _ Yuki thought. Torhu left to go make dinner. Yuki was alone in the living room.

_Flashback: They were so young, still in grade school. Yuki could only see the wet eyes of Torhu Honda as he approached the small alley where she had been chased by the bullies. She was so scared. Those boys had made her eyes swell and her cheeks red, warm and moist. Yuki could just stare at her as she walked up to him. Yuki was scared she would try to hug him. He ran and she followed. He ran until he could hardly breathe…_

Haru walked to Yuki and clapped his hand on his shoulder. Yuki jumped what looked like five feet into the air. "Yuki, what were you thinking about? Are you feeling well?" Haru asked worrying like white Haru normally did. Torhu ran in and went face first into Haru, turning him into a cow.

"I am so sorry Haru. I need to buy more miso for the soup. I am going to the store." Torhu asked humbly. Yuki smiled and he went to grab jackets for himself and Torhu. "Oh, Yun-chan, you don't have to go with me."

_FB: Torhu ran to catch up to a deep breathing Yuki. When ever she would get close, he would start to run again. And every time she would call for him to wait for her…_


	2. A new begining to an old end

A new beginning to an old end.

Yuki helped her put her coat on. "Torhu, do you remember the day you got your hat?" he asked. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Yes I do. That boy saved me. I owe him oh so much." She snorted and opened to door. "I wish I could see him again." Yuki grabbed her hand as they walked. Torhu looked at Yuki and smiled that smile that would make him melt._ His hands are warm, along with his eyes and smile._ They laughed at the little children playing in the park as the two strolled to the store.

"Torhu, I have some thing to tell you." Yuki said. At that moment his heart was racing at a million miles a minute. _Please don't reject me for what I am about to tell you Torhu. _Torhu stopped walking and turned toward him, waiting for this news Yuki had for her. "You know that hat you have sitting in your room?"

"Yes, you have been talking about that hat all night, but what does that have to do with anything Yun-chan?" Torhu asked him with her head cocked.

"It's everything. I heard you telling Hana-san and Uo-chan about that hat. How that boy who led you home was your first love."_ And he happens to be me._

"Oh, that? Yes, he kind of was my first love. He saved my life, as I have told you before." Torhu said.

"That boy was me." Torhu dropped his hand and ran back toward the house. "Torhu, don't please don't." Yuki's eyes began to tear. He wiped them dry and went in to buy some miso for the soup Torhu was making for dinner.

_No, it couldn't be him. His eyes and hair look like the mystery boy's but it most certainly isn't him. _ Torhu was lying on her bed crying her eyes out. She cried long and hard, she cried herself into a light sleep.

_FB: The last time Yuki stopped to catch his breathe; he let Torhu come up to him. The red baseball hat on his head was lowered on to hers as he said "Don't worry, you'll catch up someday." Her mother came out of the house and hugged Torhu. Yuki ran off covering his eyes so none could see the jealousy in his eyes. _

Yuki came home and finished the miso soup. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" Kyo screamed. Kyo walked up to him and punched him harder than he normally did. "I am going to give you three minutes to explain what you said or did, then unless I don't think its good enough, then you die."

Yuki pushed Kyo off of his chest then took a deep breath. "You remember that silly tattered red hat I had right?"

"More like stole from me, but continue." Kyo nodded and motioned him to continue.

"Ok, but aside from that. That story she told about getting the hat she has. I gave it to her the day she was severely teased by those boys. Then I ran off because she was being hugged."

Kyo stepped back and looked at Yuki. "No. No, you can't be serious. You seriously gave her my hat?" Kyo looked at Yuki and Yuki's face did not change. "No, IT'S NOT FAIR. She will never love me back because you had to be an ass and tell her that." Kyo began to sniffle.

"Don't be selfish. It's not like I don't like her. I just thought she needs some closure about that hat." Kyo kicked Yuki in the shin. "Go talk to her. Make her feel better. We will be having miso soup, so you can go out for your own food or make some sort of fish."

"I already tried. She was almost asleep." Kyo scoffed at Yuki. Yuki swiftly kicked Kyo in the back of the head. _I can't let this happen to her._ Kyo walked up into Torhu's room. _If he hadn't taken that hat, that could be ME she is in love with._ He opened her door and just sat on her bed.


	3. A hand to heal the tears

A hand to heal?

Yuki tried his hardest to cook the food properly. _Less than perfect, but it will suffice._ Yuki went to set the table. Bowls, cups, and napkins. "I don't understand the things I do anymore." Yuki mumbled as he set the table. Shigure just stood and looked at him.

"You made soup?" Shigure asked with his head cocked in question.

"I pissed Torhu off. I have to make it up to her. So I FINISHED dinner and I was going to take her on a walk after we eat." Yuki breathed. Shigure shook his head as he grabbed his bowl of soup and went to his room.

Kyo slowly opened her door. The soft sniffle and deep breaths told Kyo that she had just stopped crying. Torhu turned around, looking at him with wet, red eyes. "I am so sorry. You don't have to feel sorry for me." Kyo walked over and gave her a semi-hug.

"No don't apologize. I want to make you smile. I hate it when you cry." Kyo wiped her tears. "Yuki doesn't always know what he is saying; He was thinking that you should have closure to the red hat. You should talk to him later." Kyo kissed her cheek, grabbed her hand and they walked to dinner.

Yuki was fuming when Kyo walked in holding Torhu, but Kyo put Torhu next to Yuki. They ate in complete silence. Kyo and Yuki cleared the table after the all the food was eaten. Torhu began to walk to her room, but Yuki grabbed her and took her outside. "Yun-Chan, what are you doing?" She asked him dropping his hand.

"Why taking you on a walk, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled. He could fell her relax as she took his hand again. "I also have to talk to you." Torhu looked at him again and smiled. "Do you remember when I told you that thing today?" she nodded. "Well, when I heard you telling your friends the story, I began to think about telling you."

They stopped at a bench in the park near the school and sat. Torhu looked toward the sky. "I some how knew that it was you. I try to never forget eyes, unless I see them everyday. Yours seemed familiar." Her head turned in close to Yuki as he touched her cheek. Yuki got and Torhu took his hand as they walked home.


	4. The walk home

The walk back home

I don't own Fruruba, nor do I own Lithium by evanescence.

Torhu and Yuki held hands as they walked back to the house. She was lost in song. _Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside…_ Torhu knew what she had to do. "Yuki, I must tell you something. I really like you. It hurts sometimes though." He stared at her. _Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without lithium. _"Please forgive me for what I am about to do." Torhu said as she leaned in closer and kissed Yuki.

Yuki was amazed by that kiss. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the house. Later, after having desert with the rest of the inhabitants of the house, neither Torhu nor Yuki could sleep. Yuki was in the living room when Torhu came in. _Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._ "Miss Honda…" he said as he looked into her eyes. "I like you as well. There is no need to forgive you for what you did earlier. I wasn't upset." Yuki motioned her to come sit with him on the couch. _Can't break free until I let it go._ He waited and returned the kiss from the walk home.

Torhu began to cry. Yuki wiped away the tears from her face. Her head fell to his shoulder as she cried_. Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._ Yuki lifted her chin and kissed her again. "Torhu, I don't just _like_ you, I _love_ you." Yuki whispered as he hugged her. _Poof_, Yuki turned into his rat from. Yuki and Torhu fell asleep in each others arms. _Lithium, stay in love with my sorrow. I'm gonna let it go._


End file.
